Cardiovascular diseases (CVD) such as heart disease, heart failure, and stroke remain the number one cause of death in the U.S. for both men and women. CVD affect Delawareans at a rate significantly above the national average. According to the Centers for Disease Control, Delaware is not even in the top half (i.e., better half) of states for coronary heart disease (CHD) age-adjusted death rates. More troubling is that Delaware ranks 39th of 50 states in CHD mortality for women. Hypertension rates are similarly worse than the national averages. CVD such as CHD are largely preventable, and is related to risk factors prevalent in the state and region such as poor diet, obesity, physical inactivity, and other modifiable behaviors. The American Heart Association recently defined ideal cardiovascular health as the absence of clinically manifest CVD as described above, along with optimal levels of blood pressure, cholesterol, blood glucose, body weight, physical activity, as well as a healthy diet and not smoking. In this application, we seek to establish a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence in Cardiovascular Health that aims to catalyze cardiovascular health research by fostering the independent research careers of a team of subproject new investigators, leading to sustainable funding. This center will support five synergistic subproject with each focusing on vascular aspects of cardiovascular health and designed to transition to independent funding. Subprojects will investigate the mechanisms and consequences of declining CV health as well as interventions to improve CV health. The proposed COBRE will also strengthen the research infrastructure and capacity to perform cardiovascular health research by establishing core facilities that will enhance the research capability of the five subproject principal investigators and other members of the Center. This center will establish a Cardiovascular Research Core and support the Delaware Biotechnology Institute Bio-Imaging Core. These core resources will provide resources for assessment of cardiovascular function and health, biostatistics, and bioimaging that will enhance cardiovascular research capabilities of the subproject investigators, as well other investigators in the center, university, and region. Lastly, we aim to develop a sustainable research center that will provide ongoing mentoring and pilot grants to new investigators, and facilitate targeted recruitment of research faculty with expertise in cardiovascular health. Each subproject investigator has chosen a scientific mentor that will continue to provide scientific guidance for completion of their proposed aims in addition to advisement on career advancement and networking. The center will provide the opportunity for pilot funding to other new investigators to increase the reach of the center as well as prepare investigators to replace subproject investigators when they graduate from COBRE support. The center will further expand through the recruitment of two new junior faculty members with expertise in cardiovascular health. The search will be broad in order to expand the center's scope and complement the center's strengths.